


Fox international - Day 75

by EloquentSavage, hbrooks



Series: Fox International Customer Service [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Art, Comic, M/M, Office AU, The Author Regrets Nothing, call center au, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentSavage/pseuds/EloquentSavage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gala invite, coffee, and bare asses.</p><p>art by xKxDx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox international - Day 75

"Why do you keep waking me up at the ass crack of dawn on Sundays?” Derek says. “Sundays are for sleeping in." 

"Go make me coffee," I demand.

"I can't remember if I set the pot up to brew last night." Which sounds suspiciously like he expected to get up this early. 

“You should go check that out,” I say as I stretch. “So I can check you out.”

I know he loves it, secretly, when I say stupid shit like that. How? Because he gets out of bed, no pants and all that glory, to check the coffee pot. Which I know isn’t running; I programmed it myself.

I follow him out to the kitchen, and he’s just starting the coffee maker, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He’s staring intently at the coffee machine, as if it’ll move faster if he glares enough.

“Too early,” he grumbles.

“I’ll make breakfast,” I tell him. 

One plate of scrambled eggs and two cups of coffee later, he blurts out the question.

“Wanna be my plus one?”

I know he’s been dying to ask me. Scott couldn’t shut up about the whole thing, freaking out that he was the only one invited from our floor. Scott wanted Kira to invite me, but her mom, Mrs. Noshiko Yukimura, our boss-lady would only consider inviting Derek. Apparently he got his letter and finally, the balls to ask me. 

“What?” I ask, feigning ignorance. 

“For the Fox International Gala.” 

He hands me the invite, like it's supposed to answer my questions. 

"I don't have my glasses on," I say, squinting at the muddy words and fuzzy art on the back, trying to hold it out as far as I can to see it.

"It says thanks for somehow extorting this invitation to the biggest black-tie charity event of the year from your impressed, and grateful boyfriend. Now, will you go with him and stop playing dumb?" 

I almost choked on my coffee. He said boyfriend... 

[Tumblr Post](http://xkxdx.tumblr.com/post/96920567165)  


 

I stand up straighter, smiling. “Why, Mr. Hale, I’d love to go, thank you for asking!”

He rolls his eyes, play slaps me with the newspaper, and then kisses me.


End file.
